


'Beyond Altamid'

by Ma_Rae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Affection, After Altamid, After Kirk's Birthday Party, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedsheets, Break Up, Consensual Sex, Established Spock/Nyota Uhura, F/M, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Love, Make up sex, Making Love, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Rekindling, Romance, Sex, Spock/Nyota Uhura Break Up, Spock/Nyota Uhura Make Up, Spuhura, Spyota, Steamy, Top Spock, Yorktown, reconnection, vokaya amulet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Rae/pseuds/Ma_Rae
Summary: After the events of Altamid and Yorktown, Spock and Uhura take some time to reconnect emotionally...and physically.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	'Beyond Altamid'

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Kirk's birthday party scene at the end of 'Star Trek: Beyond'.
> 
> 'Lok' is the Vulcan word for the male organ.

“What prompted your request for shared accommodations?”, he queries as they move out of tubo-elevator of the apartment building. 

Despite speaking the words in moderately low tones, his voice carries a slight echo as they traverse the vast hallway. Much like the rest of the starbase, the building is rather welcoming, with potted exotic plants in all variety of colours dotting the long hallway as they approach their suite. This apartment will serve as a temporary living space so they can allow themselves some much-needed rest, whilst they await their next assignments. It will be quite some time until their new ship has finished construction. 

She mulls over the question for a few moments before responding. 

“Someone has to take care of you after you got hurt.”, she finally replies with an amused grin, clearly still mildly affected by the alcohol she had consumed. 

He reacts by lifting his eyebrow, his facial expression almost the same as the one he had given her at the party. 

“I assure you, Nyota, my wound is almost completely – “. 

“I was joking, Spock.”, she smirks again. Her face changes as she continues. “Maybe I thought neither of us wanted to be alone, especially after everything that has happened. Being with you might make me feel better.”. 

At this moment, his own expression begins to alter, as he allows his face to soften at her words. As they approach the door of their suite, he speaks with the gentle tone he only uses for her. 

“In light of recent events, I too would benefit greatly from your presence.”. 

His response causes her to make a contented smile as the door to their suite is unlocked. The moment the couple wander through the open doorway, they are met by the pleasant scent of sandalwood. Conforming with the rather hospitable theme of the rest of the building and the starbase, the room reveals its welcoming nature as the pair move inside. The sandalwood’s relaxing aroma wafts all around the suite, like the incense smoke from one of his meditation sessions. 

Once the door is locked yet again, the couple respectfully remove their shoes and thoughtfully place them next to the doorway, then continue to journey further into the suite. In keeping with the late hour, the room possesses dimmed lighting, the space awash with golden hues. Near the centre of the main room is an ample and inviting lounge, garnished with soft grey cushions. An intricately-carved abstract sculpture is perched on the small coffee table in front of the lounge. Along the ivory walls, paintings of various landscapes are hung; the artworks are spread scarcely, so as to not clutter the clean space. Atop a modest dining table, sits a picturesque arrangement of flowers in a homely vase; other such arrangements adorn both bedside tables, a dresser, a few cabinets, as well as the kitchenette benches and cupboards. The rather generous bedroom features a spacious double-bed with pearly sheets and matching ashen pillows and quilt cover. Her feet padding along the lush carpet, she strides through the living room on her way to the washroom, which is connected to the bedroom. 

As she freshens up in the equally plentiful and crisp washroom, he takes the time to study the artworks that hang on the living room walls. A lush, serene forest here; a frosted mountaintop in a snowy scape there. One artwork in particular catches his eye. This one features sweeping desert plains, russet mountains, and the familiar orange glow from a harsh sun. The scene is not all that dissimilar from his home planet, and he spends much time staring into the paint. His eyes completely lost in the artwork, she finally emerges from the washroom, her face now void of the makeup she had applied hours earlier. She has also changed out of her red dress and now dons a silky silver nightgown. 

Now it’s his turn to wash up for the night; he makes his way to the washroom, as she fixes herself a glass of water. She slowly wanders the living room, soaking in the relaxing atmosphere and admiring the adornments, taking sips from her glass as she goes. Being as efficient as he is, he doesn’t take much time to freshen up; he emerges from the washroom in his under shorts and a plain black t-shirt. Traversing through the bedroom and stepping out into the living room, he finds her glancing at the very desert painting that he had examined moments before. Quietly approaching, he stands by her side; his eyes glimpsing her at first, then turn to the artwork. 

“Thank you,”, her eyes move away from the landscape to meet his, “for rescuing me back there...on Altamid. How did you find us?”. 

He turns to face her, his gaze moving from her cocoa eyes down to the amulet he had gifted her. The rhombus-shaped Vokaya leaps out from her rich chocolate skin, its striking aqua tones glistening even in such a low light. His hand hovers over the charm at first, then gives it a tender touch as he begins to speak. 

“We utilised the sensors of the Franklin to trace the specific properties of your amulet.”. 

“So, like a beacon?”. She sets down her glass on the cabinet beneath the artwork. 

“Nyota, I never intended – “. 

“It’s okay, Spock.”, she cups her hand to his face, gifting him with a gentle peck on the cheek. “I’m glad. Now, I never want to take it off.”. 

Gazing into each other’s eyes, they yearn to reconnect, to rekindle that which they thought had been lost: those flames they once shared. His hand caresses her face before speaking once again. 

“You may be pleased to know that I have altered my previous decision and would like to continue our courtship. Provided, that is what you wish also.”. 

“Of course, I do...”. 

Bestowing upon him a most affectionate kiss on the lips, she wraps her arms around him and the pair press their bodies together in an impassioned embrace. 

With their lips still locked together, she moves her hands down toward his hips, sliding her fingers under the bottom end of his shirt. He breaks off the kiss to obediently remove the garment, tossing it onto the cabinet at their side, and without knocking the glass of water she had placed there just moments ago. That all-too-familiar feeling rising in her belly, she runs her fingers over his bare chest, down to the location of his wound. Slithering his fingers over her slender shoulders and under the straps of her gown, he pushes them aside. The article flows down her body, revealing her bust, and spills at her feet. As his kisses move from the nape of her neck down to her bare bosom, she steps out of the gown and, using her feet, brushes it aside. She takes his hand in hers and turns away from him; towing him behind her, she saunters across the living room. Glancing back at him with a sultry smirk, she leads him toward the bedroom. 

Once they have entered the bedroom, the pair stand at the foot of the bed, eyes then mouths then tongues locked together. His fingers slowly drift down the length of her slim torso, deftly sliding underneath the rear and then the sides of her panties. The garment loosens, subsequently sliding down her hips and onto the soft carpet at her feet, where she pushes it aside like her nightgown moments before. Her lean fingers glide along his chest, further and further down until they reach the top of his trunks. The digits sink into the underwear to fondle his organ; aroused, he is already becoming firm, and doesn’t need further stimulation. Yet, this won’t stop her, and her fingers continue to play; eventually, the underwear falls down his long legs and onto the floor. 

With her already standing at tiptoe, he slowly rubs himself back and forth between her legs, while wrapping one lengthy arm around her back. Using the other hand, he grabs her thigh and raises her leg. With his physical strength, little effort is needed to lift her entire figure off the floor and onto the bed. As she begins panting in wanton anticipation, he once again rubs his hardened organ against her dampening region; from side to side it goes. With his hips performing these gyrations, his mouth plants kisses all over her lips, neck, bosom. As his hips perform these gyrations, his mouth plants kisses all over her lips, her neck, her bosom. 

Hence, she responds by raising her hand up to his ear, lightly stroking the outer rim at first, then pinching its tapered peak with her fingertips. Sensitive as his ears are, particularly their pointed tips, her act causes a gasp to escape his lips. She smiles in contentment, knowing that she has stirred pleasure within him; so much so, indeed, as he allows himself an outward reaction. Her fingers continue their fiddling and pinching, until he lowers his head to kiss her neck once more. Taking the opportunity of her mouth being in perfect alignment, she proceeds to nibble at the tip of his ear; again, he gasps from the sensation. Their collective arousal finally reaching its pinnacle, he raises his head, his dark coffee-coloured eyes fixed on hers; his face gifting a smirk that he only reserves for her. 

As his gyrations have since ceased, and with his eyes not breaking their contact, he reaches his hand down to his firm _lok_. Steering the organ to its destination, he glides it into her; she inhales sharply at the connection. Burying his head into her neck yet again, he begins to rock back and forth, moving in and out. His actions slow to begin with, the two of them relishing every sensation. Flesh to flesh, the gap between their bodies close as they join in raw, sensuous pleasure. 

Soon enough, though, his movements begin to increase in their intensity, the formerly gentle motions now becoming thrusts. With her hands at his back at first, they start to slide along its entire length, down to his lurching hips, gripping the skin. Lifting his head once more, he locks his mouth and tongue with hers; her own breathing becomes heavy with each of his thrusts. 

In keeping with his Vulcan physiology, he doesn’t even break into a sweat as his thrusts evolve into pounds; her body rolling underneath his. Another credit to his physiology, is a superior stamina, granting him the ability to engage in strenuous activities without easily tiring. Much like his movements, her panting has now escalated; her hands still firmly clutching his hips. With so much rocking and thrusting, her amulet has slipped down along its chain, and is resting on the pillow under her head. Neither party takes notice of this, however; their conjoined bodies moving to and fro in fleshly bliss. 

In pure ecstasy, she throws her head back and arches her spine, as much as her limited space will allow, savouring thrust after thrust, pound after glorious pound. Panting with carnal pleasure, her entire body undulates beneath his near-perfect rhythm; her chocolate skin glimmering with sweat. In contrast, his flesh is as clean as it was earlier that day. She digs her nails deep into the skin on his hips and bites her lower lip as the climax builds and builds. 

At last, they receive their reward: his seemingly endless pounding culminating in a climax so explosive, her head spins in a dizzying array of colour and light. The peak now finally reached, his thrusting returns to the slow lurches he used in the beginning, gradually coming to a halt. Kissing her mouth once more, he withdraws his organ from her to lay at her side. Now facing each other, their lips meet in another affectionate kiss, arms and legs entwining in a loving embrace. His hand caressing her matted hair, he gives her several minutes to catch her breath before he speaks. 

“My affection for you has not wavered, Nyota. I suspect it will remain unchanged for some time.”. 

She once again smiles blissfully at his words, her heart still racing from their activity. Yet, her breathing slowly returns to its regular pace. Lowering her head to where his wound once situated, her ear pressed into the skin, she listens to his heart, its rapid beat normal for his species. 

“I love you too, Spock.”. 

**THE END**


End file.
